


A Heart Shattered into a Million

by Decayed_Stars



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, uta no prince sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decayed_Stars/pseuds/Decayed_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a devastating final battle, Kagome is left heart broken and grief ridden. To help her move on from her grief, Sesshomaru decides to enrol her in Saotome Academy. Where she is to become a composer and singer! Her songs of grief and sorrows catch a few males attention. As they try to unravel the events of her past and put the pieces of her heart back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorrows of Yesterday

Kagome laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was depressed and grief ridden. The final battle was terrible, horrible, and overall devastating. Kagome eyes were glazed, as she let her mind embrace the bloodshed and gory memories of the final battle. Naraku had played a dangerous game that had ended with her losing everyone.

Her little kit was gone.

Sango was gone.

Miroku was gone.

And...her...Inuyasha was...gone.

He had betrayed everyone. Letting Kikyo manipulate him, saying she loved him more then she did. The bastard hurt everyone, he killed her kit. Let Naraku ripped her friends apart. Hearing their screams of agony. In the end, Inuyasha was betrayed by Kikyo when she kissed Naraku, then she killed him.

He deserved it.

The hanyou should have seen who really cared and loved him. He was blind by whatever promise she had given.

Kagome eventually killed Naraku with help from Sesshomaru. He promised her, that in the future he would help her. And he had. He was there when jumped down the well for the last. And he was there when she arrived home and broke down. He had tried to get her fiery nature back, ever since then. But he couldn't, all Kagome ever did was sing her songs of sorrow.

Thinking of new lyrics, sat up and looked to the Goshinboku. It saw her pain from both time. She opened her mouth and her angelic voice rang through the shrine.

_Oh how my woes ring through the night_

_My cries sing through the days_

_My heart something that was once a fiery light_

_Is now a dim ember_

Everyone on the shrine had stop to listen to the teenage girls cries, feeling the raw emotion of her heart.

_The memories they taunt my dreams_

_Tainting each star in my eyes_

_Why did I fail?_

_Why was I betrayed?_

_The loneliness I now embrace_

_For I know love is a hopeless chase_

The demon lord had just entered the shrine grounds to hear her heart wrenching cries. He would stop this repetitive behaviour, but first he would let her finish. Everyone needs a good cry.

_I was right here from The beginning_

_Yet the end was so sickening_

_All the lies I had been told_

_I believed only for you to kill me_

_Oh how my heart was once_

_Filled with pride_

_Now shattered into the million pieces_

_The lies, the hugs and the cries_

_Was all an act for you to play_

_For I will rot into the darkest days_

_Of the memories we made_

_The tragedy was nothing but a_

_Chess piece for him to play_

_Now I'm the last piece within_

_The castle of glass_

She started to sob loudly, Sesshomaru using his demon speed rushed to comfort the depressed girl. In her moments of sadness she looked nothing like the warrior she was but instead a lost child.

"Miko, collect your thoughts for a moment. This Sesshomaru has news that you would like to hear." His voice soft and gentle for the distraught girl. Kagome rubbed her red, puffy eyes drying them of her tears. In his hand he held a gold envelope with a black crotchet sealing the envelope.

"I have ties in the music business, so instead of letting you wallow here. I think you should accept the proposal from Saotome Academy to enrol there." He handed her the envelope, and she opened it and read the contents.

**_Dear Higurashi Kagome_ **

**_I understand that your situation is not the best. But music can help you speak when you cannot express, it soothes the mind and gives it rest, it heals the heart and makes it whole again, it's flows from heaven to you soul. I believe that your music is the most beautiful music in the world because of the raw emotion that is put into it. Why don't we make that your career? Singing or composing. Whatever you chose please allow us to take care of you and your needs. I hope you chose what you feel is right._ **

**_Kind regards_ **

**_Shining Saotome_ **

After reading the letter, she looked to Sesshomaru.

"It's your choice, whether you want this or not. But it will distract you and help you." Sesshomaru advised, raising an eyebrow at her blank face.

"I want to go." Kagome's soft fragile voice broke through, looking up at the demon lord, he knew what to do.

"Exams start in two weeks, study hard." And with that he left, making sure Kagome wasn't about burst into tears again.

Kagome stood from her bed, a new goal forming inside her head

"I will make my own music, sing it and write it." Kagome said out loud, a genuine smile upon her lips, her other resolution was contained within her thoughts 'And forget about the past'.

Sesshomaru stood at the front of shrine, with his demon hearing he listened in on her and smirked. It seemed he will be making a few phone calls to Shining Saotome.


	2. For Every Song there is a Story

Kagome stood at the gates of Saotome Academy, she was extremely nervously with very little confidence. Even though she studied very hard and got accepted into the academy she found it hard to believe that she actually got as far as this. Ever since that day she hadn't been herself.

Shaking her head to rid herself of any negative thoughts, she placed on a small smile and walked through the gates to find her new room. She walked calmly through the gardens and entered the academy, with a note in hand she searched for the headmasters office.

After a great deal of searching she came across the office and knocked. Hearing a small masculine and rough voice say 'come in' she entered swiftly. There stood a man clad in a brown suit, a lilac shirt and polka dot tie. His dark brown hair was pointed looking like cat ears, he also wore white sunglasses. The man seemed very enthusiastic and smiled brightly at her at which, Kagome tried to reciprocate the motion, but struggle instead producing a fake one.

Shining stood and his rambunctious nature was let loose.

"Ka~Go~Me!" He yelled, rolling his r's some how while pronouncing her name. His attitude was outstanding. So energetic, where does he get so much energy?

"Hello, Headmaster" Kagome politely greeted, bowing to him. The man before her spun on his heel and was suddenly spinning slowly while talking.

"No need for honourifics, just call me Saotome!" He cheerfully declared, puffing out his chest and and jumping, landing in front of her. A small smile reached her lips only to disappear, memories of a certain little fox came to mind only to be dashed suddenly with the image of his corpse.

"Mr Taisho has informed me of your mental state." His voice dropped to a serious tone, he knew the poor girl had gone through hell and back, though Mr Taisho hadn't told him what happened just that she was traumatised and extremely depressed. But all he can do is hope for her recovery through music.

Kagome looked up sharply at him. Sending a questioning look at Saotome.

"Mr Taisho hasn't given me details but he told me that you mental state isn't the best. I want you to know if you need anything just ask, I will be here in my office." Saotome smiled kindly and calmly walked to the door. Kagome gasped and nodded her gratitude.

"Now, I will give you a tour of school and take you to your room!" His rambunctious attitude as back and kicking, he literally twirled out the door. Kagome let out a small giggle and followed the enthusiastic man.

◠◡(◕^^◕)◡◠

After a long tour of the school, Kagome finally got to relax in her room. She apparently didn't have a room mate which was okay with Kagome. Her room made up for the lack of companionship, it was beautiful.

The walls were a lilac purple, like her room at the shrine. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of wall with pink silk covers. There was an oak vanity and drawers, and two doors. Presumably her bathroom and wardrobe. What caught Kagome's eyes was the white keyboard next to her oak desk. She was happy would be able to practice in the comfort of her own room. The last thing, was what took Kagome's breath away, the balcony. The ivory white curtains were pulled away from the door which revealed a stunning view of the gardens below. Overall Kagome was extremely pleased with her new room.

She grabbed the rest of her suitcases and decided to unpack. Taking out her clothes and other personal essentials. She eventually put all of her stuff away only to realise the sun was setting. Shrugging she decided to pull out her personal belongings. She set up all of the pictures of her family and her friends from feudal era, Placing the last picture of Inuyasha and her down, she nearly let a tear escape. She grabbed the golden heart locket and placed on the frame. She smiled broke lay at the image and decided to play.

Moving the keyboard so instead of facing wall in now faced the balcony, she sat on the stool of the white keyboard. She then started to play her broken melody.

_I gave you my heart_

_I didn't know it was yours for all eternity_

_And if I could go back one last time_

_I'd never fool myself into loving you_

A red headed male, looked up to the beautiful voice he heard from the balcony above, stopping and listening to her. He soon became lost in her desperate cries.

_You're the reason, the reason that I_

_I pick up the pieces of my heart_

_Every moment we're apart_

_The pain endless_

_I can't mend this_

_Broken broken broken broken heart_

_I'm trying to pick up the pieces I can't see_

_Tears tolling down falling from me_

_But I made a promise to you that_

_I used to say I would keep_

A male, with strawberry blond coloured hair that flowed to his shoulders, was walking past the girls room when he heard her voice. He leaned against the wall to listen to her melody. Letting his mind wrap itself around her lyrics and voice, feeling the raw emotion.

_I told you I was going to stay_

_By your side for all of time_

_By instead of the heart I yearned for_

_You gave me my tormented mind_

_This broken melody you never hear_

_Will make millions fear_

_For a tragic love will come_

_And once again I will succumb_

_Hear my cries_

_throughout the night_

_You caused my tormented Mind_

_You are better in the soil_

_With her, is where you belong_

Kagome stopped her melody and let more tears fall, the last lyrics still stuck in her throat. She gathered her broken heart letting the final lyrics slip through her lips.

_Chasing after you was like a fairytale, but I,_

_Feel like I'm glued on tight to a carousel_


	3. Days of Doubt

Dawn had just broken through the heavy ivory curtains, and Kagome was already awake. The nightmares haunted her dreams, so her sleep was limited to a couple of hours before she would wake up reaching for the dying illusions she once called friends. Always covered in sweat and needing a shower to relax her tensed muscles.

Her sapphire orbs were glazed with sadness and regret, to help with nightmares she always watched the sun come over the horizon. She watched as beams of light carefully came over, providing the world with sight and hope. The beams of light rushed into her room, bathing her in the warmth. Her mood lighten and she decided to take a walk to calm her scattered thoughts, dressing in something more appellate she left grabbing a notebook with her

She walked through the beautifully crafted gardens and entered an area where a white stoned pergola reached the edge of lake that was encased with the dawns rays. She sat on the steps and watched the water ripples reflect the newly risen sun. A mother duck and her ducklings floated across the water, their original beginning was a willow tree that leaves look lilac and orange in the sun. It was beautiful image, and allowed Kagome a sense of freedom and tranquility. Feeling the wind against her face she relaxed further. A chilled morning breeze caused goosebumps along her uncovered arms. The gritty sand between her toes reminded her of her feudal adventures bringing a sad nostalgia glaze to her sapphire orbs. New lyrics quickly wove themselves together and she inhaled a breath of fresh morning dew and daises. She grabbed the light teal notebook from her side and with the white pen, wrote the newly remembered sins of her heart on the cream coloured pages.

_Shall the wounds of my heart heal_  
_Or will they lay open and create two halves_  
_My pain long forgotten_  
_Memories Embedded in the immortal demons_  
_Hiding as the shadows of a cruel past_  
_Will I ever own another's heart?_  
_Or will I slowly decay_  
_Into that lonely little girl_  
_That still waits for her daddy to come home_  
_Knowing that he lies within the dirt_

_I had broken wings_  
_But I still took flight_  
_No one taught me how to fly_  
_I flew after his heart stopped_  
_But you didn't break my wings_  
_You cut them off_  
_A bird without wings_  
_Is as useless as fish without fins_

_Creeping over my body_  
_Is the darkness I held back_  
_Crawling over my face_  
_Is the pain I covered with that smile_  
_It's cold but I welcome it_  
_I grew up from the darkness_  
_Found a light_  
_You told me the light burned out_  
_But you killed it_

_Where do I start?_  
_With a story so sad_  
_That its leaves the broken hearted_  
_Feeling happiness and joy again_

Finishing her poem, she re-read the words and nodded approving her work. She closed her teal notebook and stood. Allowing herself to immerse once again in the beauty of the scenery she ripped her eyes away and stared at the ground, ashamed that her dark orbs had even glanced at the heavenly scene before her. Deciding that it was best to return to her dorm and prepare for school, she started to walk. Walking silently with a few crunches now again from the dirt and sand on the ground, she noticed the peaceful morning had brightened her immensely. Smiling a bit a the thought of being happy for once, she continued her quest to her room.

◠◡(◕^^◕)◡◠

The school uniform was ugly. She will admit that much. A yellow tartan dress that came to mid thigh, black tights, a navy blue jacket with thin yellow stripes, red heels and bow with white and green stripes! Did that Saotome have any taste at all?! Sighing deeply she will abide this once. After all the other girls will be wearing the same thing. She hoped that the female summer uniform wasn't as bad as this.

Dressing herself, Kagome looked into the mirror of her oak vanity and saw the healed scars that encased her body. The more recent ones still freshly pink. Like the ones on her wrists and back.  
Finally dressed, she grabbed all of her materials for class, including a certain teal notebook, and began her search for her first class. She was placed in the highest class, S Class.

◠◡(◕^^◕)◡◠

She found the room with ease, the tour the day before was incredibly helpful. Arriving she saw only two other members within the class.

Both were male, one had midnight dark-blue hair that was parted to the right, with a lock reaching his nose, turquoise-blue eyes and milky white pale skin He his uniform primly and neatly, showing a perfectionist like attitude. His current eyes were focused on the gardens it seemed. He reminded her greatly of the Idol Hayato, in appearance. He was currently at the back of the room leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking quite layer back.

The other male within the room had strawberry blond hair which reached his shoulders, and with a few bangs that go across his right eye. He has fawn tanned skin and his cool light blue eyes were trained her form. His uniform was a little more sloppy then the previous male, wearing his top two buttons down revealing a little of his chest. His way of clothing is loose and playful, almost giving him a flirty appearance. He also wore one noticeable pierced ear. He was sitting at a desk on the left side of the room and laid back, one arm on the desk holding his head up and his legs on another chair.

She looked to both and decided upon a seat in the front row next to a window. She sat down promptly and organised her things, checking the time she saw they had a while before class. She opened her teal notebook and began writing more poems and lyrics. These were more happy and exciting. A chair screeched loudly in protest as the strawberry blond male stood, and walked towards her. Kagome knew he was walking towards her, the reason unknown to her.

He reached her desk and placed a hand on her desk and leaned quite close to her face. He smirked at her lack response, there was always a girl who didn't care for guys. He leaned even closer and spoke.

"Was it you, little Raven, that sung of sorrowful tragedies last night?"

And she froze.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, I would like to update everyone on the votes for the Kagome pairing!
> 
> Ichinose Tokiya - 2  
> Jinguji Ren - 1  
> Shinomiya Natsuki - 1  
> Kuruso Syo - 1  
> Ittoki Otoya - 1
> 
> You can vote either through the poll on my profile (Fanfiction.net that is - Username is Decayed Stars) or through comments and review! For now since Tokiya has two votes I will lean towards getting him involved!


End file.
